Making The Future
by aLeX24
Summary: Anna Connor came to work at the SGC undercover, but will a certain archaeologist make her want to stay for good? *chapter 5 up* (SEQUEL TO INTO THE PAST)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _All Stargate SG-1 characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc. No infringement of those rights is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't archive without my permission ~ thanx a bunch :)___ Making The Future 

"Welcome back SG1, I suspect negotiations went well" General Hammond welcomed back him number one team.

"Yes Sir," Jack said proudly, "Daniel got to take some rocks, Carter got to play with some flowers and dirt, and Teal'c…well he just…was Teal'c."

"I'm glad to hear it son," Hammons said with a smile. "Debriefing at 0800 hours tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir" was chorused as SG1 went to the infirmary for their post mission physicals.

"Oh and Doctor Jackson," the General called after them. The younger man turned to face him. "That new archaeologist is here now, I'll tell her to meet you in your office if that's alright with you."

"It's fine, thank you sir." 

General Hammond watched the retreating forms of his premier team. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, he walked back to his office; amazed they hadn't gotten even one injury among themselves on a mission. _Ah well there's a first time for everything_ he thought, as he sat down to finish some long awaited paperwork that had his name on it.

~~~

Daniel strolled out of the elevator and made his way to his office. He was eager to meet this new archaeologist that had come highly recommended from the President of the United States himself. He rounded the corner to his office and saw a woman with shoulder length blond hair studying an artefact of his closely. She didn't even hear him come in the room. Clearing his throat, he made his presence known.

"Uh hi, you must be the new archaeologist," he said kindly, offering his hand to shake. Putting the ancient pot down and taking his hand, she smiled,

"You must be _the_ archaeologist." She stated, with a small laugh. He looked her in the eye, blue meeting a mesmerizing green,

"Daniel Jackson" he introduced himself.

"Anna Connor" she said, "it's a pleasure to have the opportunity to work with you Dr. Jackson"

"Call me Daniel." 

"All right, Daniel" she said smiling once again.

"So do you want a tour of this place?" Daniel asked.

"How 'bout some coffee first, then a tour."

"Sounds good" Daniel chuckled, and he allowed her to walk by before following her out into the corridor. _Sounds great_ he thought as he shut his office door, a small smile lingering on his lips.__

~~~

On the way back from the commissary and a brief tour of the base, Anna and Daniel headed back to Daniels office to look at some artefacts and notes on cultures that SG teams had encountered. As they rounded a corner they ran directly into Jack, or at least Anna did and the papers she was carrying scattered all over on the floor.

"I'm sorry -" she said, before looking up to see whom she had bumped into. She saw the insignia on the mans shoulder, "- Colonel." She finished. Anna found herself looking into the eyes of a worn soldier.

"Clumsy me, I should watch where I'm going" she said with a small laugh.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Daniel has done that tonnes of times" Anna smiled at Daniel who rolled his eyes, trying to mask his embarrassment.

"So Daniel, who's your new friend?" Jack asked curiously about the petit blond woman.

"Anna Connor," Anna stated professionally, offering her hand to him to shake. Jack shook her hand,

"Jack O'Neill"

"She's the new archaeologist/linguist that the General told us about" Daniel clarified seeing Jack's slight confusion at her purpose for being there.

"Another scientist?" Jack all but whined. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Colonel" Anna said lightly with a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Jack smiled; maybe this doctor won't be like the rest.

"So, Doctor Connor how do you like it here so far?"

"It's great, actually more like unbelievable… but sir isn't proper to address an officer by rank not title?" She asked innocently, trying not to burst out laughing at the two men's facial expressions.

"Rank?" Daniel asked disbelieving, "You're in the Air Force?"

"Yes." Most people never believed she was in the military due to her seemingly fragile demeanour, and small figure. But all five foot five inches of her were born and raised military.

"Rank?" queried Jack.

"Captain Sir." She answered back dutifully. 

"What sort of training you got?" Jack asked curiously, not knowing what to make of this woman.

"Special Ops sir." Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Anna glanced down at her watch briefly, then back up to Jack and Daniel. "Well if you'll both excuse me, I have a meeting with General Hammond in about four minutes that I probably shouldn't be late for…" She politely waited for her superior officer to acknowledge what she said before leaving. Jack gave a slight nod and Anna smiled at both men and walked off down the corridor.

"Well I have some translations to do… see ya later Jack" Daniel said quickly as he turned and made a bee line for his office.

"But there's a hockey game on tonight don't you want to watch it with me?" Jack asked trying to break the young scholars habit of working when he didn't have to.

"Bye Jack" Daniel called over his shoulder as he went in his office. Jack frowned momentarily, but then his face lit up. _I wonder what Teal'c and Carter are up to tonight,_ he thought, and with that he got on the elevator and headed to the science labs.

~~~

After her meeting with General Hammond about what exactly she would be doing at Stargate Command, Anna left the base to go and unpack her belongings at her new apartment.

She entered her apartment only to hear the phone ringing loudly in her kitchen. Running to it before the person hung up, she picked up the receiver,

"Hello?"

"You get to Colorado okay?" the deep, husky voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, you shouldn't be phoning me you know, no contact until the job is done remember? It could ruin everything!" she said in an annoyed voice, self consciously looking around to see if anyone could hear her.

"Okay, okay. Geeze this is what a guy gets for being concerned" The voice said feigning hurt.

"Aw quit it you're breaking my heart," Anna joked, her annoyance lifting 

"… Well I'll see ya around boss lady" the voice said, "be careful" it added.

"Yeah."  Anna replied and they both hung up.

Turning around and looking at her bare home, she moved to a box and pulled the flaps on it open.

"Guess it should look like someone lives here huh?" she asked her empty apartment. She began pulling out books and small ancient relics that she had collected over the years, putting them on a tall wall size shelf in her living room.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Making The Future 

****

Anna sat alone at a table in the commissary eating breakfast the next morning. Some lieutenants at the table next to her kept making quiet catcalls to her, thinking she was just another civilian working on their base.

She glanced over at them and raised her eyebrows. 

"Is there a problem Lieutenants?" she asked.

"No, but if there was what are you gonna do about it?" one of them sneered. Colonel O'Neill saw the exchange going on as he got his own breakfast and he wandered over to them. He looked at Anna,

"Everything okay Captain?" he asked emphasizing her rank. The two lieutenants eyes widened and both got up making up excuses to go, leaving the commissary.

"Yes sir" she answered smiling at the retreating forms of the lieutenants. "Thanks" she said politely. Noticing he was still standing, she invited him to sit down. He accepted and sat down digging into his bacon and eggs. 

"So where'd you come from?" Jack asked when he finally came up for a breather from his food.

"I'm not at liberty to say sir," she said rolling her eyes at the formality of her answer.

"Oh…well is there anything that you can say about where you came from?" he tried.

"No not really" she said shrugging her shoulders. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Good morning sir, mind if I join you?" Major Carter asked walking up to their table with a plate of food and a drink.

"Sure Carter" he replied.

"Major Samantha Carter, Captain Connor" Jack introduced the two women.

"Hi" they both said simultaneously, causing both let out a small laugh.

"Freaky" Jack muttered.

"So what do you do?" Carter asked Anna ignoring Jacks comment.

"I'm an archaeologist, linguist, blah, blah, blah… nothing too interesting, how 'bout yourself?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Astrophysicist." Sam answered.

"Impressive. That must mean you're the smartest person on the base then?" Anna said smiling, testing her boundaries with her superior officer.

"Oh… no, I- "

"Yeah she is." Jack put in interrupting her. Major Carter looked flustered for a moment, but then turned her attention back to the woman across from her while beginning to eat her meal.

"Have you met Doctor Jackson yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he took me on a tour of the base yesterday." Sam nodded.

"Speaking of Doctor Jackson, I am supposed to meet him now, see you later" Anna addressed her superior officers.

~~~

"Daniel?" Anna called as she entered him cluttered office.

"Over here" a voice replied from behind a book shelf, "I'm just looking for something… ah ha! There it is… what can I do for you?" he asked pushing his glasses up on his nose, while holding a thick hardcover book.

"I was supposed to meet you and you were going to get me set up with what I'm supposed to do around here, remember?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot, I'll show you your office and then explain how our computer system works, with all the languages and such." He said with a smile. He led her to a fairly empty office, furnished with two huge bare bookcases, a few filing cabinets and a fairly large desk, with a computer, scanner, and printer on a table beside it forming an 'L' shape.

"Guess you'll want to bring some of your own stuff in to 'decorate'" He commented.

"Yeah," she nodded. _Too bad I won't be here that long if everything goes as planned though, _she thought. She was beginning to like the people who worked here. It wasn't like any other military base she had been on before. For the most part the people in the SGC were almost like family and Anna found it to be nice change from the typical hard-assed bases she'd always been around.

"So, Daniel, how long have you been here?" Anna asked making conversation.

"Uh, about five years I guess, seems like longer though" he said turning on her computer and logging into the system.

"What about you?" he questioned. Turning to look at her briefly. His warm, somewhat innocent blue eyes looked into her mysterious, seemingly worldly green ones. Anna cracked a cocky smile,

"Me? I've been here about a day." She said sitting on the corner of the desk, close to Daniel, so she could see over his should to the screen as he typed some passwords in to get into the archaeology section of the files.

"Have you been around the military your whole life?" he clarified.

"Yeah, pretty much" she answered back.

"Your family in the military?" he continued to pry, turning to look at her again, this time staying turned around her waiting for an answer.

"Something like that" she answered cryptically and focussed her attention on the computer screen. "Is that it?" she asked pointing to a file that just opened on the monitor, gladly changing the subject.

"Yes, here why don't you give getting into it a try" Daniel suggested, as he closed all the files he had opened. Anna sat in the seat that Daniel vacated and she purposely clicked on an icon that was labelled _SGC_.

"Oops" she said innocently, "what's this program for?" she asked curiously

"It's just all SGC personnel's personal files, and it also gives the user access to security cameras around the base, but you need special passwords for it that only a select few have" he pushed his glasses up on his nose again.

"But what if people hack into it?" Anna frowned at the screen. _This could be a major security breach,_ she thought. 

"Oh, only a few people have those icons on their computers, and it's mostly those who have their own offices that can be locked."

"Oh," she replied, biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

"So why do I have it on mine?" she asked.

"I guess you have the right clearance and the 'powers that be' feel you can be trusted with that kind of information," Daniel said.

"Who else has this open to them?" she wondered out loud to him.

"Um…I think it's just General Hammond, SG1, except Teal'c because he is an alien, a couple doctors and maybe one or two other people, but that's all." Anna nodded again and Daniel frowned slightly wondering why his colleague was asking so many questions. _Guess she's just thorough_, he thought to him self.

"Well I'll leave you to it, I've got quite a bit of work to do" he dismissed himself.

"Coffee in the commissary in a few hours?" she called as he walked through the doorway.

"Sure" he replied, smiling kindly.

As soon as he was gone, Anna turned back to the computer and began going through each persons file, noting anything that seemed unusual or even fake as the case may be.

"Adams… Agar… Albert… Alexander…Allen…Anderson…" Anna was quickly scanning over mission reports, and personal and medical files. "…Avery… Bac- wait a minute," Anna muttered as something on Lieutenant Ryan Avery's file stuck out in her mind.

"Operation Dark Hawk?" she questioned inwardly, "Yeah I'm sure buddy, I was there, and you sure as hell weren't" she raised her eyebrows at his picture. It was one of the men that had been bothering her in the commissary earlier. Anna left her office and went to the elevators, making her way up to the surface. Telling the guard she was going out for a cigarette, she climbed to a secluded treed area on the side of the mountain and pulled out a satellite cell phone. She punched in a phone number and waited for a few rings until someone picked up.

"Hey, it's me" she said, periodically looking around to confirm she was alone.

"I thought you said no contact," the gruff voice said on the other end.

"Yeah well I need you to get a team together and come here, I want you to search, top to bottom, a Lieutenant Ryan Avery's home, and find everything you can on him okay?"

"You're the boss," replied the voice. "I'll get the boys together and we'll be there by tonight."

"Good, call me when you've got something." She turned off the phone putting it back in her pocket and ventured back down the mountain. Maybe her job wasn't going to be too hard after all.

TBC…

**Please, please, please review…. please?  :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _All Stargate SG-1 characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't archive without my permission ~ thanx a bunch :)___ ~~ Not really much of a chapter, just had to explain some things~~ :) Making The Future 

****

Anna spent the rest of the day and night searching through personnel files, and running in-depth background searches on each person on her own laptop. She found two other possible threats to the SGC and she informed her colleagues (outside of Stargate Command) about them. Now, much to her disagreement, it was time to tell General Hammond what she was up to. She personally preferred to keep everything on the down low while she did the job, but the President and Secretary of Defence had thought she should tell Hammond what she was actually there for, so that if they became suspicious of her she wouldn't seem like she was making up some big lie. Sighing loudly, Anna rose from her seat, grabbed a folder and left her office locking the door behind her so no one could get into her laptop.

**~~~**

Knocking on General Hammonds office door, Anna rocked back and forth on her heels. 

"Enter" was the muffled order from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath she entered the room to find Colonel O'Neill sitting across from Hammond. She shut the door and took a step forward.

"Is this a bad time sir?" she asked, subconsciously grasping her mission folder tighter at the sight of Jack. "Because I can come back later," she offered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind having the Colonel hearing. What do you have to tell me?" he asked thinking it was okay for Jack to be there.

"Well actually sir, I-" she began to protest but was cut off by Jack.

"What is it a matter of national security or something?" he joked, wondering why she didn't want him there. General Hammond chuckled, and both men turned their attention to the petit captain before them.

"Yes Sir, actually it is." She replied seriously. Smiles vanished from both men's faces.

"What is it Captain?" Hammond asked, indication that she should sit. Anna took the offered seat and opened her mouth to object Jacks presence. Hammond cut her off,

"Colonel O'Neill will remain." He told her sternly.

"Yes Sir." She said and handed Hammond her mission instructions and report so far. Clearing her throat Anna began.

"I am a member of a top secret non-military organization. We are a small group operating out of a secured base. We get things done for people fast and accurately – that sounds like a commercial huh? Anyways, I was contacted by the President to go undercover and fish out any moles at the SGC." General Hammond went to say something but Anna held up a hand silencing him for the moment. 

"Now, you must understand that I didn't want to tell you all of this but the President insisted. What I am saying cannot under any circumstances leave this room. It is imperative for the utmost secrecy, to allow me to do my job." She finished, her gaze drifting between the two officers.

"Just what kind of stuff does your 'organization' do?" Jack asked glancing briefly at his quiet commanding officer.

"We hack into computers, breaking and entering, stake outs and covert missions in and out of the country occasionally."

"…So, like Mission Impossible stuff then?" She nodded, smiling at his comparison.

"Sweet" he commented.

"Where can I reach your bosses? I would like to speak to them." Hammond asked suddenly, wondering who else under his command wasn't who they were supposed to be.

"You're looking at her." She said, leaning back in her chair. Anna casually clasped her hands in her lap.

"You? But you're only a Captain." Jack stated in disbelief.

"_Non_-military organization Colonel" she reminded him emphasizing the lack of military involvement in her work.

"So you're not even in the Air Force then?" he questioned.

"Nope, thank God… no offence though sirs." She said, catching her slight insult. Even if she wasn't actually under their command she didn't want to offend either man. She regarded each as trustworthy and truly honourable men, and wanted to stay somewhat on their good sides.

"None taken" Hammond and Jack acknowledged simultaneously. 

"Have you found any moles yet?" Hammond queried handing the folder to Jack to see.

"I have my people checking up on three leads so far and I only have about thirty or so more files to check and do background searches on." She confirmed for him, without revealing too much detail.

"Don't worry General, anyone who is working here with ulterior motives will be gone in a few days."

"So you've read our files?" Jack wanted to know.

"Yes" was the answer.

"So what'd you learn about me?" He asked earning a glare form his CO that told him now was not the time or the place.

"That you're a smart-ass, cynical Colonel, who is one of the best at what he does." She complimented. Jack smiled and turned to look at the General.

"I like her General maybe she should work here for real, my ego could use a boost every so often" With another glare from the older man Jack shut his mouth and leaned back in his seat. He looked at the young woman next to him. She reminded him of Daniel when he first started – how he wasn't afraid to offend military personnel, and did it in a fashion that disallowed you to stay mad at him for long. _To bad she's probably leaving soon, I could set her up with Daniel_, Jack thought to himself as Anna went on to tell General Hammond more about her real line of work.

TBC…

Reviews please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Making The Future 

****

Anna sat alone in a cosy café in a small town just outside of Colorado Springs. Sipping a latte, she watched out the window as cars sped past on their way to work and school. A school bus stopped across the street picking up a handful of kids that had been standing with their parents there for the last ten minutes. Smiling at the image of the kids, five and six years old, with backpacks half the size of them, Anna didn't notice her reason for being there walk in the door of the shop. A tall, dark and handsome man slid into her booth and casually placed a file on the table between them.

"Hey boss." He said with a thousand watt smile. Anna frowned,

"Call me Anna when we meet, it could blow everything."

"Sorry, _Anna,_" he corrected. "What's up?" he asked meanwhile motioning to the waitress to bring him what ever Anna was drinking.

"I had to tell the General," she said simply.

"What if he's one of them?" her colleague asked, lowering his voice. Anna paused as another coffee was placed on the table, before answering.

"He isn't, I've checked him out. Besides I trust him, call it a gut instinct."

"Anyone else know?"

"Yeah, the second in command of the base, but he's alright too."

"But - "

"Don't worry Mike, everything is going smoothly"

"Okay, if you say so _Captain_" he teased with her false title.

"So what did you find out?" she questioned getting down to business. Her friends chocolate brown eyes lit up and he pushed the folder to her.

"Three for three, good job boss lady"

"Really?" she asked taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. "All three were moles?" Mike looked proud of himself.

"Yep, and all three are being detained as we speak, before they head into work." Anna nodded wanting to look in the folder but thought against it as they were in a fairly busy place and last thing she needed was someone finding out about what they were doing.

"You guys okay to do the questioning?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, we're good. I got Vin and Steele messing with their heads for a bit first." Mike answered with a smirk. Anna let out a brief laugh. The other two members of her team were each over six feet tall and built like Teal'c was. They could be very intimidating.

"Poor guys" she chuckled. Mike smiled drinking half his coffee in one gulp.

"So you're almost finished then?" he asked hopefully, wanting to know if the job was going to end soon. He loved his job and all, but he missed his wife and two daughters a great deal.

"Uh… yeah" She replied, obviously somewhat sad at the thought.

"What is it?" Mike pried. Anna looked into his sincere eyes that were firmly locked on her. He had forever been like a brother to her and one way or another he always got her to tell him what was wrong. One time he even flipped her onto the floor and sat on her, refusing to move until she talked. 

Sighing, she answered him.

"It's just that the people at the base have sorta grown on me." She said hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Uh huh," Mike didn't believe her. He regarded her for a moment. She was absently tearing up a napkin, while staring into the depths of her coffee cup.

"I think," he paused, pasting a know-it-all expression on his face, "that a certain somebody has grown on you," he stated, knowing he was right when she froze all her movements and looked at him in surprise.

"So who is he?"

"What makes you think - "

"Don't even try to fool me, I've known you since high school, you can't get anything past me." Mike crossed his large, muscular arms over his chest and tilted his head looking at her. "So I'll ask again: Who is he?"

"…His name is Daniel and he's just a friend," she said stressing the 'just a friend' part.

"But you want that to change, right?"

"I never said that! I -"

"You didn't have to, I can tell you're falling for this guy, hard." Mike interrupted again. He finished up his coffee and leaned back into the worn material of the crescent shaped booth.

"Yeah" Anna sighed looking at her hands. _Boy am I ever_, she thought to herself.

"I didn't think you went for the military types, but hey, what ever floats your boat right?"

"He's a civilian not military." She clarified, tracing circles with her finger on the tabletop. 

"Oookay, then what exactly does our civilian do?"

"Archaeology, anthropology, linguistics, etcetera, etcetera." She said knowing what was coming next. 

"A nerd? You're falling for a pencil pushing bookworm?" he asked completely dumfounded. He didn't picture her with a clumsy, bumbling, library loving teachers pet.

"He's not a nerd Mike, he's different, he's…- I don't know, can we just drop it?" she said pouting, trying to make him feel bad. It worked, Mike leaned forward resting his arms on the table, and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Well whatever happens, I hope that you're happy, and don't forget that me and the boys gotta meet him sometime if this thing works out." Mike said casually, but dead seriously.

"And what, if he survives you guys he's okay for me?" Anna rolled her eyes. As sweet as it was that her team was concerned for her, it didn't help that they scared away almost every man she ever tried to date. 

"Yep"

"Let me get this straight, you guys will let me crawl in a mile long mine field in Iraq, but not let me pick who I date?" She crossed her arms over her chest in protest. Mike cracked a cocky smile.

"Sounds about right, well I've got to be going – don't want to miss out on the 'questioning' session now do I?" He got up, tossed a few dollar bills on the table paying for both coffees and shrugged on his jacket, leaving the café before Anna could pursue their argument further. Also getting up Anna grabbed the folder Mike had brought her and headed to the base to inform General Hammond of their findings.

~ ~ ~

Once at the base Anna changed into her 'work' clothes: the standard black t-shirt and blue pants, and made her way to Hammond's office. She had made a few stops on her way to the base and it was now mid afternoon; she hoped he wasn't eating lunch or in a meeting. She knocked on his door and when called to come in she was once again surprised to see Colonel O'Neill sitting there. This time Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c accompanied him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy, I just thought you would like this," Anna said holding up the folder that contained the information about the three leaks that had, as of that morning been successfully interrogated and arrested for espionage in a military organization. Recognition and interest flickered across Hammond and Jack's faces, not going unnoticed by the rest of SG1. Handing the General her report Anna turned to leave, fully aware of everyone's eyes on her.

~ ~ ~

"General? Why is Doctor Connor giving you a report if she's basically done nothing here so far?" Daniel asked Hammond, ignoring Jacks glares telling him to mind his own business.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about son." Hammond reassured the younger man. Daniel nodded not believing what he said, and wondering what Jack had to do with it, after seeing his friend's interest in the file.

"Okay people, let's get down to business, the reason I called you in here is that three SG teams are over a day late from off world, and we need to find out what's happened to them." He said seriously.

"Sir, with all due respect, why are we in here and not in the briefing room?" Sam asked, feeling that the office was definitely not big enough for five people. _Because we don't know if the briefing room is bugged or not Carter_, Jack thought to him self.

"That is not important at the moment Major, what is important is that we get our teams home." Hammond stated with authority.

"Maybe they just got caught up in a party or something," Jack suggested, wondering what all the secrecy was about. SG1 had been later than this more times than he could count.

"It is believed that they have been taken by the rogue NID operatives off world, to a secret base on P98-3C6." With that being said it dawned on all of SG1 why their meeting was in Hammonds office, seeing that nobody except him entered it, and no body but him had access to it. He even had to open it for the cleaning people, and supervise their work. So it was a slim to none chance that it was bugged.

"And you want us to get them back Sir?" Jack asked incredulously. His team was not trained to do full scale search and rescue missions and he certainly did not want to risk their lives in a futile attempt at the impossible.

"That's right Colonel, however I will send another team with you"

"Which one, the only team with even close to enough expertise in search and rescue is SG3, and aren't half of them in the infirmary?" Jack pointed out.

"You will not be going with another SG team, it will be a civilian team, who specialize in that area." Jack finally caught on to what the General was saying.

"Who Sir?" Sam asked curiously.

"Um, General, have you asked them, or particularly _her_ yet, about this?"

"No I haven't, but there's no time like the present now is there?" Hammond said raising his eyebrows. Jack leaned back in his chair and ran a hair over his tired face. He was getting too old for this.

General Hammond picked up the phone receiver and punched in a number, 

"Yes, could you please come to my office immediately" he said, waited a moment and then hung up.

"She will be with us in a few minutes" he said cryptically leaving Sam, Daniel and Teal'c slightly confused as to whom he was talking about.

~ ~ ~

Less than five minutes later there was a firm knock at the door and Anna entered.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked, not sure why she had been called to a meeting with SG1.

"Yes, please come in and shut the door." He said kindly. Anna shut the door and stood in front of it. She noticed that three quarters of Jack's team were staring at her, with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You're probably wondering why you are here"

"The thought had crossed my mind," she admitted, pushing a strand of golden hair back behind her ear.

"Something has come up here, and I was wondering if you and your team would be willing to go on a mission with SG1." Hammond said honestly, cutting to the chase. Well aware that the people in front of him were going to want answers about Anna.

"What's the mission?" Anna asked sceptically.

"Three of our teams are a day late from off world exploration and it is believed that they have been captured by the NID."

"Maybe they're just late sir, and no offence but where did you get the idea that they have been taken?" Anna said not liking the idea of bringing her men into a trap.

"I have my sources and they are reliable, don't you worry. I would not send any of my teams on a wild goose chase around space on just a hunch." Hammond stated defensively, but then remembered she was only looking out for her people's best interest, and his face softened a bit.

"Who is she sir?" Sam asked, slightly put off that the woman Daniel had been talking so fondly about, for the last few days, wasn't actually that person.

"This is Anna Connor, that much was true, but she is not actually in the military and she is the head of a top secret organization, but that is all that I'll tell you," he said after seeing Anna's almost horrified look when he told them about her. "She can tell you the rest herself."

"Gee thanks," Anna muttered under her breath. She looked at SG1, all of who were silent. Her heart twisted when she saw Daniels expression of hurt, betrayal and distrust. _Great_, she thought sourly. Taking a deep breath she focused on the issue at hand and looked backup at the General.

"Sir, I am fully willing to help you out, but as for my team it will be their decision, and if they say no then it _will_ be left at that." She said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"When can you get them here to debrief?" he asked her, already knowing that she would be in charge when it came to her team, and that if they said no to the request then that was that, and he better leave them alone.

"If I could use a secure line out of the base then they could be here in less than an hour." She replied very as a matter-of-factly. 

"Do it." Hammond said pushing his own phone forward over the desk.

Anna walked to the desk, and despite being very uncomfortable under SG1's stares, she dialled Mikes cell number and waited four rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" his low voice said. Anna twisted the phone cord between her fingers absently,

"Hey," she said still considering if the whole idea was a good thing or not. 

"What's up?" he asked, slowly becoming impatient with her mysterious and unusual silence. Every part of Anna screamed that this mission was a bad idea, going against her gut feeling, she spoke up,

"I hope you guy's haven't packed yet…."

TBC…

*************************************************

Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been busy with school and stuff, and don't worry it'll get more interesting in the chapters to come, I promise :)

**Pleeeeeeease review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to **Twilight** and my faithful reviewer **stoko981** for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated :)

****

****

Making The Future 

Exactly forty-five minutes after Anna's call to Mike, her team arrived at the base and were immediately given the appropriate clearance into the base.

Mike, Steele, Vin and Anna sat on one side of the briefing room table, SG1 on the other and General Hammond at the head of the table.

"So what's the deal? Why are we here?" Steele asked curiously, in his surprisingly friendly voice. His blue spiked hair gave him a seemingly teen-punk look, despite his thirty plus years of age.

"First of all gentlemen," Hammond began, not including Anna in his address, "What you are about to be briefed on is totally top secret-"

"What? You mean the stargate?" Vin interrupted, his hands resting casually on the armrests of his chair. SG1 and Hammond regarded him suspiciously.

"You know about the Stargate?" Major Carter asked warily. Anna seeing the tension mounting decided to answer the question for her team.

"You guys would be surprised to know exactly how many people know about what goes on here." She said not missing the looks of genuine surprise on their faces. SG1 was silent.

"So anyways, we all know about the stargate and what it does yadda, yadda, yadda; we can get down to business." Anna said coolly, trying to ignore the looks of total distrust coming from Daniel and his team. Hammond shook his head slightly as if coming out of a daze and glanced around the table at everyone. 

"Alright then, as you know what I'm asking you to do is totally on a volunteer basis. I cannot guarantee safety or if you'll return alive from this mission, should you decide to involve yourselves." The General watched Anna's team carefully, only to find they were all staring back at him with indifference. He went on to explain the situation as best he could. Telling them more about the Goa'uld and about what to expect when off world. Also, about weapons and standard operating procedure, seeing that none of his latest 'recruits' had official military operations training. Finally finishing he looked at Mike, Vin and Steele expectantly.

"Well guys it's up to you" Anna said turning her chair to face her friends. Her team all shared looks amongst each other, and then each faced their leader.

"We're in Boss-Lady" Mike said with his trademark grin, and they all faced Hammond who was obviously relieved they had agreed to help out the SGC.

"Good. You'll leave in four hours; that'll give you enough time to eat and get packed up, as well as becoming accustomed to our field weapons" Hammond ordered. 

"Sweet" Mike commented, gaining a smile from Jack and eyes being rolled from Sam and Daniel. _Just what we need: another Jack_, Daniel thought as he left the briefing room to get a bite to eat.

~ ~ ~

"… Chevron seven, locked" The computer technician's voice rang out over the intercom.

Anna, her team and SG1 were all waiting in the gate room for permission to go.

"SG1, you have a go," Hammond acknowledged and with a small nod goodbye from Jack, the group went up the ramp. Anna, hanging back after almost everyone went through stopped just before the event horizon and gently touched it, watching the small ripples vibrate along the surface.

"This is unbelievable," she said in awe. Daniel came up beside her, having been told by Jack to make sure everyone got through before going through himself.

"Yeah," he responded dully, waiting for her to go through. Part of him wanted to smile at her fascination with the alien technology, but the rest of him was furious that she hadn't felt she could tell him who she really was. Finally she stepped thorough and with a deep sigh he went through behind her.

On the other side Anna, not expecting the force at which she would be pushed from the gate to be so strong, stumbled down the two-step dais and fell to her knees.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked grabbing her elbow and helping her to her feet. Brushing dirt from her hands and pants, Anna nodded and offered a smile.

"That was so not fun" she muttered, making sure her P-90, hand gun, knife and pack were alright after the trip through the gate.

"Oh, I don't know boss, I thought it was kinda fun" Mike said having heard her comment. She glared at him playfully and he raised his hands defensively before going over to where Steele and Vin were standing after they finished a perimeter check with Teal'c.

"The area is clear O'Neill" Teal'c reported. Jack nodded and turned to Anna.

"You're up" he said, noticing her team was subtly glancing around the area, quietly talking amongst each other. Anna hearing Jack looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Huh?" she asked, not quite clear at what he meant.

"Which way are we going?" he clarified, making a wide sweeping motion with his arm in question of the direction.

"North" Anna replied pointing towards the forest that seemed to occupy much of the northern and eastern skylines.

"North?" Sam questioned, "but there are cart trails going up that way" she protested, pointing south, the opposite direction of Anna's order. Daniel nodded his agreement with Sam.

"North" was all Anna said and her team began walking north, fully alert for anything that might decide to surprise them. SG1 reluctantly followed.

~ ~ ~

"So what's wrong?" Mike asked Anna as they trekked into the forest, weaving their way around trees and bushes. She glanced at him raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked dully, continually scanning the area for hostiles.

"You're mind is somewhere else today-"

"I can do the job," she protested defensively, interrupting him.

"I never said you couldn't, I'm just saying that you seem to have you mind on something other than the mission, and… you're not exactly being the nicest person to everyone else" he said in a hushed voice so the rest of the group who was about nine yards behind them couldn't hear. Anna looked back at SG1, Vin and Steele. Vin was asking Teal'c question after question about himself and the Goa'uld and Steele was trying to talk to Sam, receiving lethal glares from Jack as he did so. Daniel walked alongside Jack, silently observing their surroundings.

"Really?" she asked, realizing he was right. She tucked a couple of loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't true…is it about him?" Mike asked in an even quieter voice, not using Daniels name, just in case anyone could hear. She nodded slightly, still scanning the area in front of them, listening intently for any signs of unwanted visitors. She heard leaves crunching slightly to their right and she tightened her grip on her gun, and a small squirrel-like creature scurried across their path. Anna let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"He seems like a nice guy by the way," Mike said, hoping if she saw he liked the guy she would tell him what was wrong.

"I ruined everything by keeping this  - who I am – from him" she admitted sadly, not looking at Mike.

"You were just doing your job," he pointed out honestly. Stepping over a huge log she didn't answer. Mike easily stepped over the bug infested dead tree and continued what he had been saying. "He'll get over it, and realize that you did what you had to, right? I mean you didn't lie to him about anything else did you?" Anna shook her head no. Feeling a little bit better she offered a small smile to her friend who grinned triumphantly at having gotten her to talk to him, which in his experience over the years was not an easy feat.

Anna suddenly stopped and held up her hand indicating everyone to stop. She ran behind a large rock outcropping. Everyone else hid as well, behind bushes, and trees. 

Jack from behind his tree looked around the area, trying to figure out what would possess Anna to make them hide. He glanced over at her ad saw her kneeling down placing one hand on the ground and peering around the edge of the rocks she and Mike were behind. She quickly took her hand off the ground and grabbed her P-90 ready to use it if necessary. Jack looked to where she was staring and saw a small squadron of Jaffa came traipsing through the trees and undergrowth, heading the way that his team had just come from. _How the hell did she know they were coming?_ Jack thought, readying himself for attack if by chance they were spotted. The jaffa passed by, not noticing them and once they were long out of sight everyone met behind the rocks where Mike and Anna had hidden.

"How did you know they were coming? Sam asked incredulously. Anna opened her mouth to answer, but Vin jumped in before she got any words out.

"Vibrations in the ground, she felt their footsteps." Jack looked impressed. He had only ever heard of just a handful of military men who could do that, and he was surprised that somebody with little military training could do such a thing.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Daniel asked, momentarily forgetting he was mad at her as his curiosity got the best of him. He was oblivious to the small smiles the group, sans Anna and Teal'c, were displaying at his first words to her since finding out she wasn't actually in the Air Force or an archaeologist.

"My dad taught me," she answered; obviously somewhat relieved he had spoken to her.

"Army?" Jack guessed.

"Air Force" she answered back before suggesting they keep moving in case the jaffa came back from where ever they had gone and found them. She got up, and seeing that the coast was clear to go, they began moving in the direction the jaffa had come from. Anna hoped it would lead them to the missing teams quickly, because she had a really bad feeling about the mission that just wouldn't go away. Pushing aside her worry, Anna took point.

Daniel jogged to catch up to Anna, slowing so he was walking beside her. She casually glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and then focused her eyes straight ahead.

"…So what you told me about yourself over the last week was all true?" he came right out and asked.

"Yes" she answered pushing back a branch and holding it so Daniel could grab it as he went under it. She kept walking and Daniel let go of the branch to catch up to her again.

"OW! Son of a… Daniel that hurt!!" Jack complained, rubbing his forehead where the branch had swung back and hit him. Making sure he wasn't bleeding Jack glared at his friends back, as the younger man caught up to Anna, mumbling an apology for hitting Jack in the head.

"So it was all true?" Daniel restated his question.

"Yep, it was all true... well except for the Captain and archaeologist thing." She said looking him in the eye briefly. She hopped down a small dirt ridge and kept walking, calling "watch your step" back to the others.

"So you were just doing your job then? He asked coldly. "Befriend the staff and fish out the moles, mission accomplished?" 

"Daniel," she sighed running a hand over her hair tiredly, then looking at him. "I became your friend because I wanted to. You were interesting and seemed genuine, and I wanted to get to know you better. It had absolutely nothing to do with what my assignment was." Daniel was silent for a moment, and then looked at her skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yes really," she answered bumping her shoulder against his playfully. Daniel smiled whole-heartedly and they resumed their walking in a companionable silence.

Mike who was walking beside Jack now muttered, "It's about time" when he saw Daniel and Anna talking.

"Damn straight." Jack added quietly.

~ ~ ~

"All right kids, let's set up camp and settle in for the night," Jack ordered, as he noticed the sky was becoming darker.

"Daniel, Anna and Carter set up camp, and the rest of us will get fire wood and do a perimeter check."

"Yes sir" was what Sam replied, everyone else either nodded their heads or gave grunts of agreement.

Within no time they had three tents erected (eight people: two per tent, two on watch) and a strong fire going. MRE's were heated up and distributed and everyone sat, eating in silence except Jack and Mike who were chatting amiably about hockey.

"This macaroni tastes like chicken" Anna commented looking down at her dinner. Sam laughed, remembering Daniel making similar comments when they first were a team. 

"You get used to it." Daniel said, looking at his own food.

"You know, Jack shouldn't have gotten Mike started, he can talk for hours about hockey." Anna leaned in and whispered to Daniel and Sam. Sam smiled and Daniel chuckled, and replied,

"At least they're not talking about fishing" 

"Jack likes fishing?" Anna dramatically dropped her head into her hands. "So does Mike." She said looking back up at Daniel.

"Greeeat" Daniel groaned looking over at his friend who was animatedly replaying a goal for Mike. 

Jack and Mike, both fully aware that Daniel and Anna were talking about them, each inwardly smiled, both happy for his own friend.

"So where are you from?" Daniel asked, realizing he had never actually asked her that before.

"I was born in Egypt and lived there until I was eight, but my parents were American and when my dad got transferred back to the U.S., we left."

"So you speak Arabic then?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's one of the ones I know." She replied dismissively.

"How many?" he continued to pry.

"Twenty two spoken languages, and a few other ancient written ones" she said humbly.

"Impressive" he complimented. She raised an eyebrow, very much like she had seen Teal'c do so often.

"Impressive my ass, you probably speak like fifty"

"Not fifty" he protested.

"But I'm close right? I mean between Earth languages and alien ones, I'd say your vocabulary is ginormous" 

"Ginormous?" he laughed.

"So I use weird words, sue me" she said playfully, "After knowing me for a while you'll see that I am full of weirdness' like that." 

"Then I guess I'll have to get to know you better then," he said catching her off guard. Recovering from her surprise she answered back with a small smile,

"I guess you will."

TBC… 

For those of you who haven't been bored to tears and stopped reading, I promise that the next chapter will have some fighting and action, and of course more Daniel/Anna. 

**Please review, it makes my fingers type faster ;)**


End file.
